The Three Links
by Words of Silence
Summary: A new Evil has appeared in Hyrule. Will the power of Wolf Link, Toon Link, and Young Link be able to once again save their worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Ocarina

Young Link laid on his bed in the Kokiri Forest. It was nice being back in his own time. As he lied in his tree house he heard a hooting sound from his window. An owlstuckhis head into the small room.

"Hey Kaepora," Link said walking over to the enormous bird.

"Princess Zelda says she needs to meet with you", the great bird said. With that quick sentence Kaepora flew away.

"Hear that Navi! Lets get going", Link raced to Hyrule Field, his blue fairy trailing behind him. He didn't really want to go, but the owl sounded urgent. There must be something bad coming, he thought.

* * *

Wind

Link sat on the deck of the ship. The salty air hit his face. Being on the sea reminded him so much of his adventures with The King of Red Lions ship.

"OI, Link stop spacing out!" Link was startled by the captain's voice.

"What, oh hey Tetra", Link smiled at the girl. Her arms were crossed across her chest. She too had a smile on her face. She never minded the lack of respect he gave her (well most of the time).

They were trying to find a rare treasure using one of the many maps Link found on his journeys but never bothered to look for.

"Land HO", shouted Nico from the crows nest.

* * *

Twilight

Link had just finished wrangling up the goats. It was kinda boring going back to his old life. He missed fighting Chus, Bulblins, and lizafos. But it wasn't so bad here, Ilia and the kids were safe and so was the kingdom of Hyrule.

"Hey, you tired already", his friend Fado asked locking up the gate.

"Heck no! You don't save a kingdom by lazing about!" Link smiled.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It was gold and shining.

"I gotta go.", he hopped onto his horse Epona and rode away. He had seen the white wolf, he new he had. But why was he here.

* * *

A/N People who haven't finished Twilight Princess or Phantom of the Hourglass, this may be a bit confusing. Also a bit confusing for those who know nothing about Ocarina of Time or Majora's mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind

Link recognized the island. He had seen it on his travels, Red Lion had said there was a curse on the island.

"Tetra turn the ship around!" Link shouted, his whole body started shaking.

"Link what are you talking about", she froze. She saw Link shaking, clutching his right hand.

Both of the kid's triforces began to glow. Tetra was gone in a flash of bright light. Link tried so hard to hold on to his world, but something was pulling him and wouldn't let go. And then the bright flash came and Link was gone.

Link saw flashes of things pass by. Forests, deserts, monsters. Then Tetra. He grabbed her. He tried to hold a tightly as he could but he let go. He felt a loss of energy and landed with a thud.

* * *

Twilight

Link rode to Faron Woods. He was almost at the Faron's Temple. The White wolf turned and leaped onto the ledges that led to the sacred grove. Link did the same.

As he got to the true sacred grove he saw three figures standing on the Triforce before the temple. One was wearing a black hooded cloak; the other he could see had long red hair, and the white wolf.

"What's going on?" he said approaching the people.

The one with the cloak turned around, "You've heard it, haven't you." The voice was kind and worried.

"What are talking about Zelda", Link asked walking up to them.

"The temple" Midna answered, "it's mourning, someone, somewhere, is asking for help."

"So I'm guessing its up to us to help them", Link unsheathed his sword.

"It will be very dangerous", Zelda said.

"Isn't it always." The three nodded and walked into the temple. The white wolf wished them luck and waited.

The stairway of light appeared. A bright light flashed and they were being pulled in.

For awhile everything was black. Then places began to flash by. Link felt like all his energy was being sucked out. Zelda felt the same way. Midna tried to grab them. She had Zelda but the bright light flashed again, and link was gone.

* * *

Ocarina

As Link ran through the fields of Hyrule a light flashed in the sky. Link quickened his pace.

He ran until directly under the light. He saw something green falling…

BAM!!

Link tried to move, but he couldn't. The thing was just too heavy.

"GET OFF ME!" Link wriggled. It didn't work. He began kicking and flailing his arms. Then he hit it, a guy's sacred spot.Link could tell it hurt even though the boy was unconscious. The boy rolled over on his side. Well at least he was free…

Link needed to get to the castle, but he couldn't leave the guy there. Especially after what he did. Link hoisted the boy onto his shoulders. He was way taller than Link, so the lower part of his body was being dragged on the ground.

"Link what are you doing", Navi asked.

"I have to help him", Link said as he struggled to Castle Town, "If I leave him here and get help, by the time I get back it will be night and I doubt this guy can fight a army of stalchild."

So link dragged the seventeen year old all the way to the castle gates. It wasn't as late as link thought it would be. The sun was barely setting.

He snuck past the first guard who manned the gate. He tried to dash to the front of the castle. Something snagged the back of his tunic.

"Were do you think your going kid", a guard lifted him off the ground. Link smiled.

"I think I'm going up to the castle", Link's smile grew wider, "What about you mister."

"I think your going back down to castle town", He began carrying Link to the gates.

"Link what's going on," The voice came from Impa, the sheikah who protected Zelda.

"Hey, Impa I need your help", the guard dropped Link, stunned at how the boy talked so casually to the woman.

Without another word Link dragged Impa to Castle Town. He needed her to help him with the boy, because a normal teenager doesn't fall out of the sky in a flash of light.

When they got to town the boy was sitting on the ground holding his head.

"Um never mind, I guess, he was unconscious earlier." Link looked up at Impa who walked up to the boy.

Impa had noticed that Link and the boy resembled each other quite a bit. Both had blond hair, though the boy's was dirty blond and Link's was a pale blond. They wore similar tunica and the same hat; it was the attire of the Kokiri children still there was never one this old.

"Where am I", he asked. He had a blinding headache, and had no idea where he was.

"Why couldn't have woken up when we were in Hyrule field!" Link blurted out. Impa rolled her eyes.

"Your in Castle Town," Impa said offering her hand.

"This doesn't look like the castle town I know," he shook his head and took Impa's hand.

"Come on," Link said impatiently it was getting late and Zelda wouldn't stay out long, "We have to hurry."

"Link relax," Impa walked toward the castle gesturing for the boys to follow. In less than ten minuets they were standing before princess Zelda

"Link I'm glad-," she stopped and looked at the tall boy in green clothing, "Oh no not another one."

"Zelda what do you mean another one," Link's voice was filled with alarm.

Zelda took Link's hand and led him to a room. On a bed resting was a boy. He had blond hair that was much brighter that his own, he too wore a green tunic.

"Another one," Link breathed under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N the Link from Twilight Princess will be referred to as Adult Link unless in wolf form, also Young Link will often be referred to as just link.

* * *

Toon Link sat on the bed, Zelda sat at the foot of the bed, and Adult Link sat on a chair in the room. Young Link paced in the room.

"Okay, there has to be a reason why all of us are here," he kept pacing, making Zelda a bit dizzy, "but what could that reason be..."

"We have a bigger problem," Adult Link said. At this Link stopped his pacing, "Two friends came her with me. I mean, how do we know if they are here or in another dimension?"

"Yeah, my friend Tetra came here with me too," Toon Link said.

"Even more problems," Link said shaking his head.

"Do you have anyway to locate them," The small fairy known as Navi came out of Link's hat, "or any means of contact?"

Adult Link's eyes widened at the talking glowing ball. Where he came from only Fairy Goddesses' talked. Toon Link however wasn't surprised by this, where he was from weirder things talked. Like that Tree and the fish who marked islands on his map, oh yeah and of course his boat

"I have this," Toon Link took out a blue stone from his pocket, "I can talk to my friend Tetra with this, but it won't really help if she can't talk." He was thinking about all the horrible thing that could've happened to her while he was asleep.

"Well try it." said Adult Link.

He held it in his hands focusing all his energy into the stone, trying to find its counterpart. He never mastered contacting people through it, they always contacted him before. He couldn't talk to her but he heard running water.

"I can hear water, from a waterfall maybe," Toon Link shoved the stone back into his pocket.

"Aha!" They jumped at Link's shout, "She must be at Zora's Domain! Lets go!" Link ran out the door.

"Uh, where is he going," Adult Link asked.

"You better catch up to him before he's out of Castle Town," Zelda sighed.

The two boys got up and chased after Link. Impa went after them so they wouldn't get in trouble with the guards. They found Link waiting for them on the drawbridge between Castle Town and Hyrule field.

"Come on guys we have a girl to save!" Link started running off again.

"Hey slow down kid!" Adult Link shouted after him. He slowed to a halt.

"Is there a faster way besides walking," Toon Link asked.

"We could run," Link said.

"Don't you have a horse or something," Adult Link tried to stay in step with the two kids.

"No," Link sighed, he had a horse when he was seventeen, "It's not that far, so quit complaining." They came up to a river. "You guys swim right?"

Link jumped in. The others followed. Toon Link's world was full of islands and vast oceans, he swam since he was four years old. Adult Link didn't really have a problem with water either. They swam for awhile, they also had to climb some platforms, jump a bit. The usual drill to get to Zora's domain (stupid Link, it would have been faster to go through the Lost Woods).

"What's over there," Toon Link asked. He pointed to a small pool about six meters deep, with a wall behind it.

"Oh that," Link took the ocarina of time out, "That's a portal to the Lost Woods, near my home town." He played 'Zelda's Lullaby'. The waterfall in front of them parted revealing a hole. Link jumped from the platform he was on, the others followed.

Through the passageway revealed a large waterfall that led to a small lake. There were people in the water, their skin had a shade of blue to it. They swam like fish, yet had the stature of a man. (just know what a Zora is, it's hard to describe.) They were standing on rock that was overlooking the small body of water.

"This way," Link walked along the the ledge they were on and turned at a torch. The path led upward to a giant fish-like man and a small Zora girl. They walked up the steps to a small square platform.

"Ah, Link what brings you here today?" The large fish-man asked.

"Nice to see you too your majesty. We are looking for a girl."

"What does this girl look like?"

"She has blond hair and blue eyes," Toon Link said, "Oh, she wears a red bandanna and belt, a blue vest over a white shirt. Does that help?"

"I haven't heard anything of the sort, I'm sorry boy."

"May we look around here, and lord Jabu-Jabu's alter?"

"Of course, anything for my future son-in-law." The large fish-man laughed.

"Yeah, son-in-law, thanks your majesty," Link's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Son-in-law?" Adult Link asked as they descended the set of stairs.

"There was this incident with the Zora Princess and their engagement ring. It's a long story."

"Link can I help with your search," The Zora girl asked.

"Um, uh, well," Link looked at his smirking seventeen year old companion, "You know what Ruto, you can go with my friend here," he pointed to Adult Link, "and look at Jabu-Jabu's alter."

"Oh, well okay," Princess Ruto led Adult Link up the stairs to the alter.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Toon Link asked, "You know, her being her fiance and all."

Link shot him a dirty look. He looked around and grabbed Toon Link's hand and dragged him down a tunnel, he looked around again.

"Okay, well you see," Link struggled with his words, "I don't really like her. I didn't now what fiance meant back then."

A crooked smiled appeared across his face. Link just stared st him as he held in the laughter.

"You can laugh," Link grumbled. Toon Link burst with laughter. Link rolled his eyes, "Oh, C'mon! You want to find your friend or not!"

Link jumped off the cliff into the water below. And after regaining his composure so did Toon Link.

"I'm sorry kid, but how could you not know what fiance means," Toon Link asked.

"Well, where I grew up there were no adults, so there wasn't anyone to tell me about marriage or engagements." They climbed out of the water, "okay so here's what we'll do, you go talk to the Zoras in this area and I'll go over there."

"That doesn't seem like much of a plan."

"Oh who cares! At least it's something." Link stalked off grumbling to himself.

Toon Link suppressed another laugh. He watched the boy go back into the eight meter deep water, "What a strange little boy." He shook his head.

"Just because your two years older than me doesn't make me little," Link shouted back.

"Whatever kid," Toon Link let out a laugh as he walked away.

"Wait a minuet. I'm not strange either!" Toon Link laughed harder at this remark. All the Zoras could do was watch and hold back their own laughter at the two green boys.

"How do you know Link," Ruto asked as she searched the back of the alter with the seventeen year old.

"We met awhile ago," He surveyed and swam through the water in his Zora armor, "What about you, aren't you too young to be betrothed?"

"No, not really. Link saved my life, and my people. Not to mention he's pretty cute for a Hylian."

"Right, I'm going to check down below," Link equipped his iron boots and sunk to the bottom of the body of water.

"HEY!" Ruto looked over toward the shore.

Link and Toon Link stood on the shore. The two were waving to Princess Ruto.

Ruto dragged Adult Link to the surface of the water. The two of them swam over together.

"You guys find anything?" Link asked.

"No," Adult Link said, climbing onto shore.

"We'll have to search Lake Hylia then," Young Link made his way back into Zora's Domain.

"Can I came too," Ruto asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Link kept on walking.

Adult Link frowned, 'can't the kid see how much Ruto likes him?' he thought. Adult Link also noticed Toon Link's nervous expression. "Don't worry, we'll find your friend."

Toon Link smiled. He knew he would find Tetra with the help of these two.

* * *

A/N: Yay hardly anything happed! Hopefully next chapter will be better and come sooner than this one. It was funny this has been waiting in my documents file for the last three sentances to be added on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Milk, need, milk," gasped a soaked Young Link

"God, my sides hurt," whined Toon Link.

"I feel sick, how long were we in those rapids," Adult Link asked, "where are we going anyways?"

"The most awesomest (I know it's not a word) place in the universe," Link said, who was leading them up a flight of stairs.

"Stairs are not awesome!" the older boys shouted in unison.

"It's what's beyond the stairs that's awesome."

He was right, yet wrong. The older boys couldn't see the significance of two wooden buildings, the four pots on the left or the sign above the building on the right that read Lon Lon Ranch. The only thing they felt was special about the place was the soft grass on the flat land.

The boys were tired. They had searched every body of water in Hyrule. After traveling with Ruto, who was clinging to Young Link the whole time. After they dropped Ruto off back at Zora's Domain, they decided to follow the flow of the river back down to Hyrule field. Well, as they jumped into the river, the current started. The rapids carried them down the river.

Now, being carried down a river doesn't sound so bad, especially for the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, and the Waker of Winds. Well, this wasn't an ordinary current. It started out of nowhere, the river sped up. The three of them tried to swim to shore, as the cold rushing water stabbed their bodies. As they went with the current they slammed against the walls surrounding them. They were batted around until they crashed into the part of the wall around Castle Town that connected to the river.

The three of them battered and bruised, walked to Lon Lon Ranch. Well at the end they sort of crawled. And now they lay at the entrance of the farm.

"Epona! Epona! Come back!" They heard a girl shout.

A red filly came running down the green path between the two buildings. The horse skidded to a stop right before the group of tired boys.

"Epona what are you- Fairy Boy!" the red head exclaimed, "Fairy Boy! Are you okay?"

"Milk," Link choked out the single word.

"How did you guys end up like this?" Malon asked tending to their 'injures'.

"Rapids," Young Link took another swig of milk, "We got caught in them while traveling down from Zora's Domain."

"Zora's Domain? That's a pretty odd place for a kid to traveling." Talon, Malon's father, said.

"We're looking for some people," Toon Link explained.

"Oh, you two boys, what's your names?"

"Link," The three of the answered.

"We know what your name is," Malon pointed at Young Link.

"No, Malon. I think the three of them have the same name."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Adult Link sighed.

"Well, then we need to give you nicknames," the three boys shot Malon an odd look, "So you know who we are addressing."

"Oh," three three said, once again talking in unison.

"Talon, think we can stay here for a few days until we can figure out what we're going to do next?" Link asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. As long as you help out around here."

"Alright, we got a place to stay," Link announced.

"We heard him kid," Adult Link rolled his eyes.

"That's it! We could call Link, Kid!" Malon shouted, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"What! I never agreed to that!"

"It suits you kid," Toon Link didn't even try to hide his laughter.

"Do you have horses?" Adult Link asked Talon.

"Yes, would you like me to show you to the coral?"

"Sure." The two 'adults' left the children in the house while they headed put to the coral. Adult Link looked over the nice set of horses. "I could get used to this."

* * *

"They're still alive!" Three Gannandorfs exclaimed. They were watching the three links through a large crystal ball. The Ganondorfs were in what seemed to be a dimly lit cave.

"Of course they did," A boy said from behind them, the figure was hard to make out. He was crouched low to the ground on a cliff high above them, "Did you think the boys who defeated you three would fall so easily. To be perfectly honest it sounds like you're making your selves lower than rapids."

"We could do without the cruelty," the Ganondorf with the long cape muttered under his breath (Twilight Gannon).

"Yes well I could do without the idiocy. You know, that is kind of hard with the three of you around."

"Sir Raku, when will we get to crush them?" the Ganondorf with the unnecessary long sleeves said (Wind Waker, haven't played in a while, using internet pics, please just know what he looks like).

"Ask your retarded bird," Sir Raku looked over over at the large cage where he had trapped the oddly colored beast.

If one looked closely they might have seen a tear roll down Wind Ganondorf's cheek at the sorrow that the beast couldn't be by his side.

"I swear, you are all so pathetic," Raku lied down on his stomach, "You must spring beasts on them when they least expect it."

"How may I ask, might you do that?" Ocerena Ganondorf asked.

"With my beloved ability," Raku traced the three black triangles on the back of his hand, "My lovely anti-force."

* * *

A/N: 'Kay, I apoligise for the shortness and the lack of events, but it's important. Yay intro bad guys! Yet no Tetra TT.TT Anyway hopefully I'll have the next ch up faster. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Man!" Toon Link exclaimed, "It stinks in here!"

"I know," Young Link pulled the collar of his tunic over his mouth and nose.

Since they had been staying on Lon Lon ranch, Ingo gave Talon the idea to put them to work. The two younger boys were put to the job of shoveling cow pies.

"I'm getting out of here," Navi darted out of Young Link's green hat and through the nearest window.

Navi flew over to where Adult Link was tending to the horses. The two boys watched her go.

"Stupid Jerk!"

"I know," Toon Link pulled the collar of his tunic over his nose, "Jus' because he can ride the horses he gets to care for them."

"I don't get why Malon didn't give him a nick name too." Young Link said

Toon Link nodded in agreement. Adult Link didn't have a stupid nickname like they did. Theirs being Cat Eyes and Kid.

"I say we call him Hay Head," Young Link shoveled another pile of animal droppings and hay into a wheelbarrow.

"Uh, Kid, the three of us are all blonds. It's insulting our hair color."

"Yeah, well, look at it. It's darker," Link had let go of his collar to grasp his shovel with two hands. He bashed the tool against a cow pie into a good sized pile of hay, "Resembles it a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, looks exactly like it!" Toon and Young Link laughed.

They had forgotten about the smell and their jobs and decided to crack jokes about the seventeen-year-old.

"Guys!" Navi shouted over the laughter.

"Hey- Navi," Young Link choked out through his giggle fits, "What's wrong."

"Trouble outside!"

"What? Did Hay Head cause a stampede?" Toon Link asked. Young Link burst out in uncontrollable laughter again.

"No much worse." Navi glared at the ten year old, "Link Shut Up! Monsters are attacking the ranch!"

Toon and Young Link's faces got very serious, well at least serious was what they were aiming for. Instead they gave some twisted expression, it looked like they were confused, mixed with crooked smiles, with squinted eyes. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"HEY! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" Navi shouted. The glowing ball bounced off of Link's head a few times to show that she meant what she said, and if they didn't listen everyone on Lon Lon Ranch was going to pay heavy price.

"Okay, okay," Young Link pulled his newly acquired friend off the hay stack (thankfully it didn't have any droppings on it).

The two boys rushed out the door of the barn. They quickly grabbed the blades they had left outside the building. They rushed to the coral where they found a large amount of red strange creatures, well it was only strange to one of the preteen heroes.

"What in the world are those!?" Young Link asked.

The horses, Malon and Adult Link were surrounded by thousand of odd creatures. They looked like little red blobs, the had yellow eyes, it seemed as though they came from the ground as small puddles and went into a proper form. Adult was easily dispatching the enemy with a sword slash to each being, but wore were coming than he could destroy.

"They're Red ChuChus," Toon Link explained, "Don't worry, they're easy to kill, you take the left I take the right! Go!"

The two boys split up. They hacked their way to 'Hay Head'.

"They won't stop coming!" He shouted over the neigh of the horses and the odd sound the Chuchus made , "I'll guard the horses you guys clear a path"

"Right!"

Apparently the two younger boys had the same idea. They both launched a spin attack, that was too close for comfort. The two of them flew back bleeding into two groups of chus that stood opposite each other.

The Chus bombarded them as they tried to get away from the attack. Adult Link worked his way to the two of them, making a path to freedom, but the forgot about the horses and Malon.

"Link!" Malon let out a sharp scream.

Young Link stood up to destroy the monsters surrounding his friend. A strong gust of wind blew right past him and destroyed most of the Chus in his way. Adult and Young Link looked around for the cause of the wind. Toon Link was holding a large leaf and was fanning the area around him and the horses.

Adult link understood, sword alone couldn't defeat the army of weaklings. He took out a boomerang and threw it allover the coral. It was creating more wind, though the boomerang didn't hit any of the ChuChus directly, the tornado created by it threw them up into the air and were killed or confused when they hit the ground.

Young Link thought as he used various sword techniques, what could he do that would help. If he kept using the spin attack he would only be helping himself and he would eventually get dizzy. Bombs! His favorite weapons! He began to throw his large supply of bombs around like an mad man, this so far, was going well.

* * *

"Grrrrrrr," Wind Ganondorf growled. He pounded his fists on the table that the crystal ball sat on. Everyone was watching the fight against the Red Chuchus, even Raku had leaned toward the ball from the small cliff he sat on.

"What is wrong now Ganon?" Raku asked.

"Why did you send ChuChus?! Why not something much stronger, bigger!?"

"Well, I'll have you know, I happen to love Lon Lon milk, so why would I destroy my favorite establishment!?" (LIAR!)

"..."

"See, I don't even plan to kill them here. I would rather face my opponent, not cower behind pathetic monsters."

"Then, Sir Raku, why are we here," Ocarina Ganondorf asked.

"Because, I happen to need your power. I can free you from here in my current state, but I cannot escape by myself." Raku growled the last part.

"Look at this!" Twilight Ganondorf shouted. The four of them concentrated on the ball once more.

The bomb technique was going well. Even for a while the Chus stopped coming, but their numbers increased again (Raku stopped talking with the Ganondorfs).

Young Link threw a bomb, and right when it started to fall it landed in the tornado produced by the Gale Boomerang. The boomerang flew toward the horses. The bomb exploded, spooking the animals. They plunged forward causing a stampede. Toon Link, who had saw what was going to happen, knowing the path of the boomerang, covered Malon so that she wouldn't be harmed. The horses stampeded over the chus eliminating almost all of them.

Raku stared wide eyed at the events taking place. Though he didn't act like it, Raku was a child. And what child would pass up a great opportunity to laugh at his enemies, after all that was the most impressive and hilarious 'monster bashing' he had ever seen.

The loud laughter rang throughout the rocky lair. The Ganondorfs jumped at the noise. The laughter wasn't like theirs, deep and evil, it was... happy and, well, childish.

The sudden burst of laughter made Raku lose his control over the chus and they disappeared.

"Lord Raku?" Raku's face turned bright red at his out burst. Lucky for him the lighting was too dim for anyone to see.

"What is it Vaati?" Raku asked.

"I... I was wondering if you've seen Dark anywhere."

"No, I haven't Vaati."

"All... all right, Mi Lord." Vaati's voice shook as he spoke. He looked over at the Ganondorfs. They all glared at him. Vaati felt his stomach churn. He quickly left the room. "Dark, please come back soon."

* * *

"I'm sorry about the damages Talon, we'll pay for it."

"It's quite alright Link. It's not like you can stop an invasion of monsters," Talon smiled at the teenager. "As for the damages, Ingo can take care of them. You saved my livestock and my little girl."

"It's what we do," Young Link smiled.

"I think we should be leaving soon, though."

"Why Cat," Adult Link asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I... I just feel, feel like something bad is going to happen. Not like before, something far worse than we have ever faced."

"Cat..." Young Link put his hands on his shoulders. Toon Link seemed to be in a trance like state, his dark green eyes were glazed over, "Cat, wake up! Come on Cat! CAT!"

"Huh, wha- Link? Ugh, my head hurts."

"I think he's right, Talon. In the morning we should leave, and continue our search."

"Yeah, yeah, I think that's best too," Young Link said.

"Then we'll search for Tetra in the morning," Toon Link said quietly.

* * *

A/N: "Kay people, I need your help. Adult Link and Young Link need nicknames. Cat for Toon Link has already grown on me so that wont change. Hope you people like the Chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"So, where we supposed to search?" Toon Link asked, "We don't have any more leads."

"Yeah, Kid, where are we going?" Adult Link asked.

"First of all, my name is Link. Second of all, I need to go home, there are some things I need."

"We know you're name is Link, Kid. The problem is all of us are named Link, so we need individuality. So lets have compromise." Toon Link said.

"What are you talking about." Adult Link asked.

"Well, I'm fine with the nickname Cat. So what do you guys want to go by?"

"I'll go by Wolf," Adult Link said.

"Why Wolf?" Young Link asked.

"When I get the chance, I'll show you." Adult Link said. He thought back to when he first became the Hero of Twilight.

Young Link started thinking. The others noticed they were close to the woods now. They went through some tunnel and ended up on a small bridge.

"Well... all I want to be called is Link!" Young Link shouted. His voice echoed through out the area.

"You have every right to be called by your given name." The three of them looked around for the owner of the voice.

A man... well could you call him a man? He was roughly the same height as Adult Link, he had dark silver hair and red eyes; his face was pale; his clothes resembled what Young Link would wear in seven years, but a deep black; and his face strangely resembled Link's at seventeen. His glare and smile were menacing.

The three drew their swords. Their tried to look threatening with their stances, but Cat's and Young Link's height made that near impossible.

"Who are you," Young Link demanded. He stood in the middle, and a little bit ahead of the group.

"I am Dark," the man answered. He extended his hand to the three boys.

Cat's muscles tightened. His right hand reached for the boomerang on his belt just in case. Adult Link tightened his grip on his sword. Young Link just stood there, his body tense.

"What are you doing in the forest?" He threw another question at the stranger.

"To be perfectly honest, I was looking for you three."

"Are you the one who did this to us!? Where's Tetra!?" Cat demanded.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know where the pirate is. I need-"

Cat threw his boomerang, "How did you know she was a pirate!?"

Dark caught the boomerang with ease. His face was calm, except for his eyes that flared with danger.

"I was, watching you. All of you. Before you came here." Dark looked ashamed.

"Why were you watching us? Why were you looking for us?" Adult Link demanded.

"Please, can we talk somewhere more comfortable and private?"

"What can be more private than this?"

"The Skull Kids are watching," Dark looked out over the bridge. Three creatures scurried away from his gaze.

"Fine," The two were once again surprised by the youngest one, "I know a place."

Young Link gave them a look that told them to keep an eye on the stranger. Dark stood in the middle of the triangle the three boys made as they walked.

Children watched them as they walked through what seemed to be a small community. They all wore green clothing. It felt uncomfortable having all those eyes on them. One of the boys ran up to Young Link.

"Link! You know you're not allowed to bring outsiders into the forest!" the boy shouted. He had orange hair and freckles.

"I don't have time for this Mido," Link frowned.

"They're not allowed here!"Mido shouted.

"Guys, head over to the tree house. Just follow the path and climb up the ladder."

The three boys broke away from the "leader" of their group. But they were blocked again by a group of boys. Dark lifted his hand.

"Don't hurt them!" Young Link ordered.

Dark put his hand down and glared at the boys. They shook under his gaze. Cat saw one boy run down a tunnel at the far end of the area.

"We don't have time for this!" Navi flew out from behind Link. She started bouncing off Mido's head, "Get out of the way!"

"Navi! Quit it!" Young Link shouted.

Adult Link snatched Navi out of the air before she could hit Mido again. "I don't think beating up people is the best solution."

"It's not," Young Link sighed, "Come on guys."

He side stepped Mido. The boys blocking the other three ran to catch Mido before he hit the ground.

They climbed up the ladder to the tree house. Young Link sat on the bed. Cat found a stool to sit on. Both Dark and Adult Link sat on the floor which was the most comfortable for them (it wouldn't make much difference if they sat on a stump anyway).

"So, you know the questions. Now, we want straight answers." Adult Link said menacingly.

"All right, I was watching you so I could find you, and I was looking for you because I need your help." Dark began.

"Our help? What do you need us for? Wait, did you bring us here so we could help you!?"

"Cat, calm down. Let him explain before you jump to conclusions." Wolf said.

"Thank you." Dark said, he started again, "My master brought you to this time. He has been tricked into doing Ganondorf's bidding. Worse, the Gannon's were pulled from their time zones when each of you vanquished them, so there are three. They have told my master that they come to serve him, but I know they have darker intentions.

"You see, my master possesses a great power. Like all things in this universe, those that are strong have a counter part. Like me, to the three of you. My master has the anti-force. It was created by the Grand Master of Darkness to balance the out the Triforce's effect on the universe. Though, years ago The Master of Darkness passed on and gave the Anti-Force to his son to guard." Dark burried his face in his hands, "But Master Raku was just a child. And Now I cannot save him. I possess no light."

"So, you need us to help you get rid of the Ganondorfs." Young Link said a matter of factly.

"What's in it for us?" Cat asked.

"You get to go back home with all your friends and relax because you're enemies will be eliminated. How's that sound?" Dark said.

"I'll do it," Cat said too quickly.

"Cat!" Kid said angrily, "How do you know we can trust him. His boss works with Ganondorf."

"He's being tricked by Gannondorf! Not working with them!" Dark shouted. His eyes turned a blood red as he glared. He quickly turned away, a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry. Like you, I have a strong hate for them. Saying Raku is their ally.... it just hurts. He's like my brother.... and... that guy on that pedestal, that's not Raku."

"We'll help you," Kid said. "Right Wolf."

"Good." Dark smiled. "Cause if you wouldn't I'd have to threaten the village."

Wolf gulped. This Dark guy seemed like trouble, but if it meant helping Midna, Zelda and getting home. He'd have to go with it, "Yeah. I'm in."


End file.
